


Rachel's Muse

by DontCallMeStraightOrCis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Percy is super gay her her painter and gf, Rachel is super gay for her muse and gf, They're both super gay for each other, Trans!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeStraightOrCis/pseuds/DontCallMeStraightOrCis
Summary: Rachel's muse was a goddess in human form with eyes like the sea and a troublemaker's smile.Rachel's muse loved her artist, and the artist loved her back.





	Rachel's Muse

Rachel's muse was a goddess in human form with eyes like the sea and a troublemaker's smile. Rachel's muse had skin the colour of the darkest night, covered in freckles and scar and burns. Rachel's muse had soft lips and long wavy hair with woven shades of green and purple and blue. Rachel's muse spoke in a low, melodic tone and adorned her neck in seashells and pearls.

Rachel's muse loved her artist, and the artist loved her back.

"Just a little longer Persephone," Rachel whispered, "I just need to finish off your eyes..."

"Why do you always have to call me by my full name? Percy is fine."

"No one calls your Persephone though, so it's special."

Persephone sighed, playfully if the small smile was any giveaway. She was sitting on the bed, head turned a little away from Rachel, clothes in white silk and seashells. She looked like a mermaid, and Rachel could barely keep her hands off the girl. Her hands shook ever so slightly as she tried to keep her focus on the painting, but it was difficult.

Eventually Rachel put down her paintbrush and immediately ran over to the bed, pulling the other girl into her lap.

"Rachel!" Percy exclaimed as Rachel began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Each kiss made Percy's heart beat faster, and she dug her nails into Rachel's freckled arms.

"How are you so beautiful?" Rachel asked against Percy's skin. 

"R-Rachel!"

Percy trailed her hands up into Rachel's thick curls and pulled Rachel from her neck, closer to Percy's lips. A fierce blush had already taken over Rachel's face, and her eyes were wide and bright. There was a scar on the bridge on her nose that Percy couldn't help but kiss, and pink paint on her cheek. Her breath was heavy and warm again Percy's lips, and she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

"Kiss me, please," she whispered.

Rachel nodded, licking her lips as her hands trailed down Percy's sides until she found her hips. She tugged on Percy's waist, pulling her impossibly closer, and leaned forward, meeting her lips.

Rachel's muse smelt like the fresh, salty sea breeze and tasted like ice cream. Rachel's muse had skin that was as soft as silk and warm under her hands. Rachel's muse had a kiss like the wave, gentle and calm sometimes, and fierce and wild at others. Rachel's muse had gasps and moans and breathy sighs that sounded like song, that made Rachel's heart beat in time to the tune. Rachel's muse was heavy in her lap, the weight comforting and grounding. Rachel's muse was Persephone, and they were in love.


End file.
